


They won't..

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 01, Stanford Era, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's predictions for Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They won't..

They won't give it to you the way you want them to.  
They won't kiss you like you are used to.  
They won't play nice.  
They won't ask questions.  
They won't say your name.  
They won't scream it.  
They won't cry it.  
They won't fight for you.  
They won't protect you.  
They won't behave like you want them to.  
They won't take care of you.  
They won't become your family.  
They won't become what you want them to be.  
They won't lessen the pain.  
They won't become what you need them to be.  
They just..won't


End file.
